Something Special
by unreasonable-erika
Summary: This story starts when Riley confronts Lucas about going out with Missy Bradford and will continue until Riley & Lucas finally go out together! Sticking to the show as closely as possible, read if you love GMW. :) [Riley M./Lucas F.]
1. Hallway Encounters

_Hey guys! So I adore Girl Meets World, and I think it's because I'm a recovering BMW addict. ;) I think Lucas and Riley are the cutest thing! I decided to write my own story on how I think things should play out between them. Enjoy! _

_I do not own anything affiliated with Boy OR Girl Meets World…because if I did I would be a bajillionaire. ;) (thank you, Farkle) _

_xoxo, Erika _

**Riley and Lucas have a conversation after Missy hits him with mashed potatoes; a conversation that will be the start of something…special. **

Riley stood there watching as Missy's handful of mashed potatoes landed square in Lucas's face. She guessed her attempt at getting them apart wasn't about to work out like she'd hoped.

"Hey!" Lucas said loudly. His poor puppy dog eyes looked around and sure enough, Mr. Matthews was on his way. Riley just watched sadly as his shoulders slumped at the word "detention"; she hated to see him sad. But she reeeeally hated to see Missy get her way. Riley had to hand it to Missy; she knew how to push her buttons, especially when it came to her Luca-wait…her _friend_ Lucas. Missy just smiled smugly at her and Riley smirked back. Riley Matthews wasn't a quitter. She turned on her heels without another word, passed the table where Maya and Farkle were sitting and watching, grabbed Maya by the arm and stormed out.

**In the hall…**

"Maya, we have to do something!" Riley exclaimed, "I hate knowing they'll be in a classroom all alone just as much as I hate the thought of them at a scary movie!"

"I get scared at scary movies" she continued to mock Missy in a high pitched voice and rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms and faced Maya, "I know you can figure out something!"

Of course her best friend had her back. "I gotcha, Riles" Maya said. She crossed over and stood beside Riley, draping her arm over her shoulders. She started guiding Riley back to the cafeteria door. They peered in the window to catch a glimpse of Lucas standing up looking angry and confused to dump his tray.

"She plays hard, but Maya Hart plays harder." Maya said cooly as they continued to look in, a sly smile appearing on her lips. "Good thing your pops is the teacher!" she patted Riley on the back and turned to start walking away.

"Mayaaaa," Riley called after her, "I only want detention, not grounded too" she said exasperated.

"Oh you'll be fine, Riley." Maya replied. "Don't worry," she said, knowing it would be no use.

Riley glanced back in the window to see Lucas heading for the door and got nervous, "Come on, Maya" she whispered, hoping her friend would come back to save her.

Maya cocked her head to the side to see what Riley was nervous about. Lucas was coming and she smirked at her best friend as she continued on walking backwards down the hall. "You meet me in your dad's room in ten minutes, but say a little hey to your man first." Maya winked at the now blushing Riley and turned around, now walking briskly down the hallway, her boots clacking with every step.

Riley greeted Lucas as he exited the door. "Hey" she smiled shyly, charmed by his big blue eyes.

"Hey." Lucas replied, smiling back down at her. "I was just on my way to clean up…that was really embarrassing." Lucas said, looking down toward his shoes. Riley wasn't sure but she thought she could see him blushing too, through his mashed potato mask.

"I have had my fair share of embarrassments in front of you, Lucas. It's kind of our thing." She said sweetly. He looked up, relieved, to meet her smile. They continued to gaze at each other for a few moments, until Lucas remembered he was still messy.

"Wanna walk with me?" he asked, gesturing down the hall.

"Sure." She replied. They walked fifty feet down the hall to the bathroom.

"Wait here, I'll just be a sec." Lucas said. Of course she would wait for him; she would wait forever for him. She pressed her back against a wall of lockers by the water fountain and slid down, taking a seat on the floor. She played absentmindedly with the hem of her skirt.

She glanced up when he returned shortly and saw his perfect face clean again, and the mess wiped off his shirt.

"There," he said, "good as new." He smiled down at her and copied her position, taking a seat next to her on the floor against the lockers.

"Perfect." She said simply, locking eyes with him. She soon felt herself blushing as his crooked smile became too much for her. She looked away limply and tried to slow her breaths so he wouldn't notice that he was getting to her. He was just so close.

"You know, Riley…" Lucas looked at his knees in front of him, suddenly a little uncomfortable. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know you didn't feel good about Missy asking me out, and I didn't mean to hurt you. Thanks for saying something, though….you're a good friend." He finally looked up and saw her gazing at him, in awe of his words. It took her a few minutes to find the right words to say back.

"Lucas," she blinked, "from that first day on the subway I knew you would be special." She shook her head and looked at her heels. "I'm so glad I can be that friend to you…" she paused and slowly looked back up at him. She thought she better say it now while she felt an ounce of courage running through her. "But is that all I'll ever be?"

Her big brown eyes looked up at him and he could have melted. He was taken aback right away by her last question.

"Riley?" he asked in disbelief. "Do you seriously think you'll be a friend _forever_?" he continued, looking deep into her eyes. He grabbed her hand off her lap and held it in his before looking away. He continued talking down to them instead of at her, suddenly feeling shy. "You are special to me too, you're loyal and loving and the best girl I've ever known. And yeah, you're a great friend for now, but who knows what could happen." His smile returned and he looked at her. "Now I don't know about you, but I think that shows some potential." He smirked.

Riley was dumbfounded. Did he really just call her special!? And he was holding her hand. Riley thought she could faint right then and there.

"Lucas…" she breathed happily, a light chuckle escaping. She shook her head and smiled at him.

"And don't worry about the detention thing." he said quickly, "I won't even talk to her." He promised, smiling sweetly as her. He was sooo charming.

She smiled back at him knowing she had nothing to worry about, but she thought Missy would still try to get to her. Her smile widened as she felt him squeeze the hand he was holding lightly.

All too soon the bell rang, and students came shuffling out of the cafeteria, ready for History. They realized they should probably get up before they became late…or got stepped on. Lucas let go of Riley's hand and stood up, holding his other hand out to help her up. She grabbed his hand and stood, soon letting go to smooth out her skirt. They walked to the classroom without touching, but kept a very close distance and exchanged sweet smiles the whole way.

Riley knew they were getting somewhere. He finally knew how she felt…well a little. He didn't exactly know that she would step in front of a bus to save his life if she had to, but he didn't ask for that detail. They were special. And for now, that was enough for her…except she still had to get detention.

**Next up: Detention! **


	2. What Happens in Detention

_Happy Friday, loves! You guys are wonderful. __ Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm glad you like my imagination! Keep reading, hope you enjoy this chapter! 3 _

_xoxo, Erika _

_I do not own anything affiliated with Boy OR Girl Meets World…because if I did I would be a bajillionaire. ;) (thank you, Farkle) _

**Dun dun dunnnn…detention. **

Riley was a little late to meet Maya for their detention plan, thanks to Lucas, so the girls stayed after class to execute their own sneak attack. Thanks to Riley's knowledge of how to aggravate her father, and let's face it, Maya's ability to aggravate anyone, getting detention was a piece of cake!

The two beauts waited for the beast and Lucas to arrive, so Riley had a cute idea of making name cards. Of course, hers Maya's and Lucas's would be adorable; she decided to scribble Missy's name on one and put it in the corner.

"It's where she belongs," Riley explained as she was placing the card on the desk, answering Maya curious look at her.

"Why little miss Riley, I've never seen you act so…bad!" Maya smiled proudly. "I think I'm finally rubbing off on you."

Riley smiled sweetly back at her as she returned to her seat. Right then the two other guests showed up. Lucas immediately met Riley's stare and smiled when she told Missy where her name card was. She was so cute when she was jealous. Soon enough, the fourth member of their group showed up when Farkle insisted on being in detention. Farkle? Detention? This was a once in a lifetime thing, they all thought.

When Mr. Matthews started the lecture, Riley doodled in her notebook and Lucas kept sneaking glances and smiles toward her direction, hoping her father wouldn't notice.

"Hey Riley," he spoke to her, smirking at what was about to come out of his mouth. When he began to explain how he wanted all of them to join him on their "date" Riley smiled wide with admiration for this boy. What a sweetheart! Missy soon left the room and Riley couldn't have cared less.

When Riley finished explaining to Lucas about trusting her friends, they shared a secret smile that went back to their conversation in the hall, leaving the other two clueless. They all decided to stay in the room and chat a bit, so Mr. Matthews left to get a coffee.

Farkle moved over to sit next to Maya, "Helloooo, lady" He winked at her. Typical Farkle.

Maya rolled her eyes, "Farkle." She said flatly. They began to get into an argument about how Maya should give him a chance. Although Maya knew she would win the fight, she decided to entertain him with the thought so Riley and Lucas could have their own conversation. Lucas stood and strolled over to Farkle's now-empty seat. Riley turned around in her seat to face him. 

"Thank you," Riley beamed at Lucas. "That was sweet…but you didn't have to do that."

"I did." Lucas said. "I'm never going to hurt you again." They held gazes for a while, and once again Riley felt herself blushing. His blue t-shirt just made his eyes look like oceans and she couldn't handle it! He laughed at the effect he had on her. She looked away, embarrassed.

"Ya know, Riley," he started, "If I didn't know any better I'd say that I make you nervous…" he leaned in so that he was inches from her face. She brought her eyes up to meet his again and could smell his minty breath. "Do I?" he finished, a flirtatious look in his eye.

"Maybe…" she breathed after a couple seconds. He leaned in even further and touched his forehead to hers, noses touching. Lucas reached out to grab her hand and brought it up. Resting their elbows on the desk, he interlocked his fingers with hers, and they sat there. It was kind of like an awkward hug; they weren't speaking, just sitting. Their eyes were closed and their hands were locked together by their faces. They were so lost in their own little world they didn't know Maya and Farkle had stopped bickering and were now staring at them.

"What are they doing?" Farkle asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Shut up, they're…I don't know, connecting or something." Maya replied, her hand waving off Farkle's question but her gaze never leaving the scene.

"Ohhh," Farkle whispered again, "we should do that." He got up and went to the front of Maya's desk. He leaned his face in toward her and his forehead was met with Maya's hand, which pushed his face away.

"In your dreams, Minkus." She said, a stern look on her face.

"Oh you bet I dream about you," he winked, accepting defeat and taking his seat.

Riley was in complete bliss. She didn't care how weird they looked or what her friends thought. She was with Lucas. So close she could kiss him! She kept a hold of his hand as his thumb traced patterns on the back of hers.

There came that ounce of courage again. Was Maya still rubbing off on her, or was it all because of this boy in front of her? "I like you a lot," she finally said, so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

He smiled to himself, knowing she wouldn't see.

"Feelings mutual, city girl," he whispered back. He moved his face up hers to rest his lips on Riley's forehead, giving her the sweetest kiss. She opened her eyes and pulled back smiling; he returned her smile and winked at her. Still lost in their world, they didn't hear Maya clearing her throat too loudly, or Farkle whistling. They did hear, though, the sound of something spilling. Lucas looked over Riley's head and immediately turned red, covering his face with the hand that wasn't holding the teacher's daughters. Riley turned around to see what everyone was looking at, and he smiled vanished when she saw her dad standing in the doorway, his coffee spilling onto the floor.

He saw. He saw them sitting there and was too confused to ask what was going on. Then he saw that boy from Texas kiss his daughter's forehead! What was he doing!? Everyone knew that was the most adorable way to say I love you! LOVE!? Not his little girl! Oh they are in big trouble; he's going back to Texas! He continued these thoughts in his head. He saw the wink and the smile and ohhhh he lost it. Well, he lost his coffee; he was still too shocked to say anything else.

"Daddy…" Riley started, a small innocent smile on her face, hoping it would win him over. She slowly dropped Lucas's hand.

"No!" he shouted quickly. They all jumped and got up to leave.

"See ya tomorrow, sir!" Farkle shouted as he raced through the door.

Maya followed, "Go easy on her sir, she really likes him." She said so only Cory would hear. That made the teacher even more upset. Lucas was surprised when Mr. Matthews let him leave. Not meeting his gaze, the boy muttered, "Sir" and walked out the door, without another word to Riley. Riley tried to follow but something caught her arm as she tried to slip through the door; of course it was her father's hand.

All she could think about was how Lucas said he liked her back. Finally! But Riley also knew by the pained expression on her father's face that it was going to be a long night at home. Hopefully Auggie would do something cute to get her dad's mind off of this, and Topanga would be there to back her up! There would always be a downfall to being daddy's little girl.

**Next up: The day after. **


	3. Daddy's Little Girl

_I have been so motivated to write this, but don't be expecting multiple chapters a day! ;) Hahaha just kidding! This is a little less Riley/Lucas but I had to get this out of the way. Enjoy it! _

_Xoxo, Erika _

_I do not own anything affiliated with Boy OR Girl Meets World…because if I did I would be a bajillionaire. ;) (thank you, Farkle) _

**Dad's dealing with daughters **

Riley's suspicions about the night were confirmed when they fought the whole way home. The entire subway ride was filled with:

"But you're my little girl and he kissed you!" Cory said throwing his hands in the air.

"Dad he kissed my FOREHEAD! Farkle kissed my whole face and you weren't made about that." Riley couldn't handle how crazy he was being!

"Farkle is Farkle." Cory explained calmly, "Lucas is Lucas. He is attractive and nice and respectful and I don't like him!"

"Daddy why is being nice and respectful so bad!?" Really? Riley thought he would _like_ that about him!

"Because he is perfect for you and I don't want to lose you yet!" Cory said, looking straight into his daughter's eyes. He knew he had to say it eventually.

With that, Riley took a seat on the train and didn't say another word until the argument started up again at home, with her mother being the voice of reason. Why did he think he was losing her? She finally liked a guy who actually liked her back and her dad was completely freaking. Geez, even Auggie has a little girlfriend. But when Cory said he didn't want her talking to Lucas anymore, she ran to her room, tears streaming down her face.

Riley never locked her door, but tonight she locked it. She didn't want to see anyone. Not her mother who came running after her, begging to talk to her. Not even Auggie who was at her door offering her Mr. Googly to make her feel better. She wanted to be alone. She fell asleep around 8, too tired from being upset and ignoring the text messages that were coming from Farkle, Maya and even Lucas. She couldn't talk to them right now. She didn't speak to her family again until breakfast, but she could hear her parents' conversation from her bedroom:

"I can't believe you Cory Matthews, what is wrong with you!?" her mother shouted angrily.

"Topanga, she's my baby! I can't lose her yet!" her dad replied, she could hear the hurt in her voice.

Topanga's voice was calm when she replied, "Honey. We have been together our whole lives. What would you do if your mom and dad had told you that you were forbidden to see me?" she asked.

"I would've seen you anyway…I love you." He replied after a moment of thought.

"Exactly. She might love this boy Cory, you at least need to give her the opportunity to find out! Don't take that from her. You were her very first love and you know you will never lose your little Riley Bear. Ever." she finished. She could imagine her mom sitting on her dad's lap on the couch, stroking his curly hair while he sat there looking tired.

"You're right, dear." He finally said. "I really messed up, huh?" he asked. He was now feeling a little guilty for hurting his daughter's feelings. He knew he had to fix it.

**The next morning…**

She went downstairs at 6:45 to eat breakfast. Her mom was the only one in the kitchen and she handed her a glass of orange juice and asked her how she was feeling.

"A little better," her daughter replied. "Where is he?" she asked, looking around the room for her father.

"How ya doin'?" he answered coming around the corner into the kitchen, he smiled at her and sat next to her at the table. "Look Riley," he started, "I'm sorry about yesterday. I overreacted and I hope you'll forgive me. I want nothing more than for you to be happy. That's all I want for you forever. And if he makes you happy…you have my blessing." He said slowly, closing his eyes and wincing. Riley knew it was tough for him to get that last part out, but she didn't care. She could talk to Lucas!

The thirteen year old squealed and jumped up to sit on her dad's lap and throw her arms around him in a big hug. "Daddy, thank you!" she said, her emotions from last night suddenly forgotten. She was so happy!

_Buzzz_ they heard, followed by "Maya!" Riley ran to buzz her best friend in.

_Buzzz buzzz_ "Farkle here!" they heard next; she buzzed him in.

The two friends showed up at the door in a minute. "Breakfast." Topanga told them as she laid a platter of pancakes on the table.

"No oatmeal?" Maya asked surprised as she and Farkle took a seat, "What's the occasion?"

Riley smiled at her, "Theyyyy said I can't talk to Lucas anymore, well actually he did but then he said he wants me to be happy and talk to Lucas and that would make me happy so now I'm really happy!" she rambled on. Everyone laughed at her as they finished eating.

"Ya know, Riley…" Farkle started as they were grabbing their bags after breakfast, "Normally I would hate to see my woman with another man, but Lucas is my best friend and I want you to be happy. I brought you a surprise!" he said. Two seconds later there was a knock at the door.

Riley started toward the door, but Cory stood up and beat her to it. "I'll get it," he smiled, his hand on the door knob.

Lucas Friar stood at the door to the Mathews' apartment, feeling like he could throw up. Mr. Matthews was not happy with him yesterday and Riley didn't answer any of his text messages so he didn't know why Farkle asked him to show up and knock on the door at exactly 7:15. But if Riley was involved he would do anything. He knocked and was greeted by Cory. His face was red and his palms were sweaty.

"Good morning, sir." He said slowly, nervously looking Riley's father in the eye.

"Morning Mr. Friar, please come in." Cory smiled, ushering the boy into the house.

Everyone's eyes were on him but he was just looking for Riley. She was beaming from ear-to-ear at him, and everyone else, including her father, was smiling too. I guess maybe he didn't hate him after all? Cory read Lucas's mind:

"I don't hate you, Lucas." He started. "You make my little girl happy, and that makes me happy." He smiled at his daughter.

Riley walked over to where Lucas was and stopped in right front of him. It was him, she decided, that gave her the courage to do what she's always wanted to. Turns out, she did need him. "Hey" she said sweetly smiling at him.

"Hey back," he replied. He watched as Riley dropped her backpack and stood on her tip-toes to wrap her slender arms around his neck. She held him tight and pulled her close to him. He was taken aback but instantly wrapped his muscular arms around her tiny waist. He closed his eyes so he couldn't see the smiles on the faces around the room, but he could still hear the "awweeees" filling the silence. He also heard the "Gross!" that came from Auggie who had just woken up. They stood holding each other for a good twenty seconds until Maya came behind Riley and pulled Lucas's hands off of her.

"Kay, cowboy let her breathe we're gonna be late!" she joked, picking up Riley's bag and giving it to her after she released her hold on him.

Farkle was standing by the door, holding it open "Thanks for breakfast, Mrs. Matthews!" he called, adding "Maya, want a hug?" to the end, winking at the blonde.

"Uggghhh" Maya growled and exited the room, avoiding Farkle's outstretched arms.

Lucas waved to Riley's parents and headed out, but stopped by the door to wait for her. He watched as Riley ran back to give her dad a hug while her mom, now holding Auggie, watched them with a loving smile on her face.

"I love you, daddy," Riley whispered in Cory's ear. "I'll see you soon!" with that she left the house, grabbing Lucas's hand as she went. Farkle pulled the door shut and they headed off to school. Farkle tried to sit on Maya's lap on the subway, which resulted in him sitting on the floor, but they laughed and smiled the whole way there.

Back at home, Cory was getting ready to leave for school, "Have a good day, dear." Topanga told him, giving him a loving kiss before he left. "I'm proud of you." She added after they separated.

"Oh Topanga," he replied, kissing her temple, "This is just the beginning!" he shouted and walked out the door. He knew it wouldn't be easy, dealing with an adolescent daughter who liked a boy. But he knew that it was her world, and her…love life, to conquer.

**Next up: Fall break! **


	4. Awards and Accomplishments

_Hey y'all. Sooo I changed my mind, and fall break isn't coming just yet. Did you forget that Riley won an award not too long ago? I've decided to pick up where that episode left off. __ Happy Monday! Have a great week, keep posted for updates! _

_xoxo, Erika _

_I do not own anything affiliated with Boy OR Girl Meets World…because if I did I would be a bajillionaire. ;) (thank you, Farkle) _

"Yayyyyy!" Riley exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air smiling a goofy grin. Her teacher-dad had just announced that she won the John Quincy Adams Spirit Award! …Her! Riley didn't think she was going to win anything, so she sat quietly and applauded while her best friend walked on the stage to accept her "Cool Award", flashing a peace sign to the rest of the students…obviously being cool.

She watched as Farkle accepted the "Confidence Award" and she, along with Farkle and all of their friends were all wearing turtle necks to show their support for him. They loved Farkle so much…accept when he gave his speech and mentioned his two loves, Riley and Maya, whom he could never live without. They rolled their eyes but continued to clap for their friend.

When Lucas accepted his "Scholar Athlete Award" he gave a moving speech about courage, trust and friendship. Every student roared in applause, and Riley could hear murmurs of "He is so cute!" coming from several of the girls sitting in the rows behind her. She brushed it off though, because as Lucas walked off the stage he shot a big smile towards _Riley_, not them. She couldn't help but notice it was a little sympathetically though, since he knew how bummed she really was about not getting an award. But little did she know it was her turn!

Riley walked on the stage to accept her award from her dad. He gave her a big hug and said "Riley I am so proud of you. You really shine and are such a good person. I love you."

"Thanks daddy. Love you." She smiled as he gave her the glass statue of a shooting star. She murmured a shy "thank-you" to the student body that voted for her and walked off the stage to return to her seat.

Lucas sat and watched as the girl he cared so much for walked gracefully across the stage…he was actually surprised she didn't trip over her feet. He caught her eye as she walked down the stairs and she smiled wide at him, making his heart flutter. How was it possible to be only 13 and feel so strongly for her? She took the empty seat next to him and excitedly gave him the trophy, "Look!" she exclaimed proudly.

Lucas laughed and congratulated her, inspecting the glass in his hands "I love your spirit, Riley. About time other people start seeing how amazing it _and_ you are." He beamed at her.

She smiled at him and grabbed her trophy back, "I guess I'm just your personal cheerleader, Mr. 'Scholar Athlete'", she teased, a little mysterious gleam in her eye. She was up to something.

"Hey!" he shouted, reaching across her to get her statue back, "I wasn't done looking, cheerleader!"

She laughed and held the glass as far away from him as she could, making him reach over her. Eventually he gave up and rested his arm on her shoulder, leaving his arm stretched across the front of her. She looked at him quizzically, still holding her opposite arm away from him, out of reach. Her arm fell limp, though, when his hand moved higher, caressing the smooth skin of her face. His hand was big and warm, and covered her cheek all the way under her ear; he just left it there stroking her cheek with his thumb. Even in the dim light of the auditorium he could see her cute little nose, her curvy pink lips and her dark eyes glowing.

Her breath sped up then and she was pretty sure it stopped when she felt him touch her. One second he was joking around trying to get her trophy and the next they were in this serious position that left the girl breathless. His eyes were searching hers, a smug look on his face as he felt her are come down beneath his touch, now weakly holding the glass figure. Riley looked more than nervous, especially when he leaned even closer, sniffing in her light vanilla scent. His thumb continued to stroke her cheek, light as a feather while his nose traced the other side of her face until their noses were touching, their lips inches apart.

Lucas knew he was driving Riley crazy: making her nervous and curious. But he also knew that "his moment" was not going to be in an auditorium with Mr. Matthews droning on and on about leadership or whatever while hundreds of other kids were around. Instead he just smiled, breathing out against a chuckle against her skin giving her goose bumps before removing his hand from her face to grab the glass statue out of hers.

"I win, city girl" he breathed against her face. Her eyes looked disappointed but she jumped when she felt his soft lips against her cheek. Too soon, they were gone, leaving her wishing they were still there.

Riley sat astonished, while Lucas turned back to face the stage and draped his arm over her shoulder. This was just turning out to be her day! She was pressing her lips together in a smile trying to contain her joyful scream, so hard they hurt. She sat on her hands while Lucas held both of their trophies in his lap so she wouldn't do something stupid. He looked down at her and shook his head laughing, knowing how excited and nervous he just made her. Silly girl, he thought.

When the lights came on they all stood up and Lucas handed back the trophy, but kept close to Riley's side. Maya and Farkle came over, oblivious to what had just happened between them.

"Can you believe your dad's speech?" Farkle asked Riley, his eyes bright. "That was the best thing I've ever heard!"

"Uhh…yeah…" Riley blushed, trying to not give herself away, "He knows what he's talkin' about."

"Well I got a nice nap through the whole thing!" Maya interrupted, "I've never slept so well!"

The bell rang and it was time to go home, the gang headed to their lockers. As they were grabbing their books and bags Riley felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Spill." Maya said flatly. She always knew when something was up.

"I will spill, but I will spill later!" Riley said happily. Just by her smile Maya knew it was going to be big.

"Well let's go, toots!" Maya exclaimed, linking her arm through Riley's. They slung their bags over their shoulders and head out of the school. They passed the boys on their way out.

"You guys coming?" Riley smiled at them.

Lucas spoke up first, "Nah, we're gonna hang out and Farkle's going to show me how he got up that rope!" He laughed and patted Farkle on the back.

"No I'm going to show you how to fly!" Farkle retaliated, waving his arms like a bird. "Then I'll show you an equation for how to kick a ball further. Meet you at the gym!" He yelled before running off. He was back in two seconds. "Goodbye, ladiessss." He nodded in their directions, adding a wink at the end before he was off again. The girls just looked at each other and laughed.

"Ya gotta love him." Lucas added. "Hey Riley, I'll text you later, okay?" He asked with a smile.

Rile nodded and smiled "Okayyyy." She said, trying to be cool…she wasn't quite there yet.

Maya watched questioningly, trying to figure out what had happened with them today! She couldn't figure it out so she just looked back and forth between them while they watched her.

She leaned in inches away from Lucas's face. "I'm onto you, cowboy. Yeeeehawwww!" she shouted, and strutted out the door. "Riley!" she called as she was leaving.

"I should go…have fun with Farkle." she said sweetly. Lucas took a step toward her and put his arm around her waist and pulled her into him for a sweet side-hug. Her head fit perfectly into the crook of his neck and she squeezed his side.

"Later, city girl." He said and let her go. He watched her walk out the door before he went to find Farkle.

On the subway, Riley spilled. She recounted rather quickly in her super excited, rambling type of way. She said about how she tried to tease Lucas but he ending up tricking her then he kissed her face and it was amazing.

"Sooo…" Maya started, "Does my baby Riley have a boyfriend?" she asked suggestively, proud of her best friend.

Riley blushed in embarrassment not sure of what to say, "I don't know Maya, I don't know!" she cried, a fake pout on her lips.

"Well he said he would text you! I'm waiting around until he does." Maya responded. Riley was so glad to have her, she knew Maya would help her through this.

When they got home neither Topanga nor Cory were there yet, so they ended up falling asleep on the couch. They awoke to the smell of fried chicken and the sound of Topanga and Cory telling each other about their days in the kitchen.

"Hey, sleepy heads!" Cory yelled when he saw the girls sitting up.

They both yawned and stretched, instantly hungry. Riley looked at her phone to see it was almost 5, and also saw a text message from Lucas! She showed Maya and they squealed together on the couch. They stood and ran to Riley's room in an instant.

"Alright then." Cory said to himself when he saw the girls run away.

"**From: Lucas - Hey, Riles. **** Can't stop thinking about you! I have to ask you something…"**Riley read, her face turning red, her hands sweating and her eyes going wide.

"Oh my gosh he has to ask me something! He's going to ask me what the homework was for tomorrow and it'll be a huge disappointment, Maya what do I do!?" she pleaded to her best friend who was standing in front of her rolling her eyes at the crazy girl.

She put her hands on her shoulders, "You. Text. Him. Back." She said simply.

"I don't think I can," Riley said, frozen.

"Fine I will!" Maya said as she grabbed her phone.

**To:Lucas – What's up Lucas? **

"See?" she asked, "It's that easy. Three words." She said coolly, no longer worried about statue Riley.

Soon the phone buzzed again and Maya started screaming, "Ahhhhh!" she squealed, so loudly that Topanga came running to the room, followed by Auggie.

"What happened!?" Topanga asked, her apron still on from cooking dinner.

"Riley has a boyyyyyyyfriend!" Maya answered, smiling wide at Riley.

"What!? I do!? What did he say!?" Riley asked quickly, moving to see the phone that was still in Maya's hand.

"He said: **I think you know how much I care about you, and wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend…no pressure, but I'm pretty nervous.**" Maya read the message with a smile.

"Awwwwe," Topanga said, smiling at her daughter.

Riley had a super red face but a super wide smile. She couldn't believe this was finally happening!

"Oh my gosh, yes yes yes!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Well." She stopped abruptly, "If you guys say it's okay." She turned to her mom and smiled sweetly, silently asking permission.

"Oh honey I say okay. But I'm sure you're not worried about me." Topanga said slowly.

A few seconds later they heard "Daddyyyyyy!" and saw Auggie running out into the kitchen to get Cory.

Riley, Maya and Topanga all stared at each other. They knew Riley and Lucas had her father's blessing, but they didn't think he would just be jumping for joy about this. Here comes the lecture, the rules and the talk about having a boyfriend.


	5. A Note from the Author

To all of my brilliant readers/followers/reviewers;

I owe you all my sincerest apology! I have definitely let this story fall by the wayside…college is my excuse. You are all so wonderful for reading and asking me to update! I PROMISE a new adorable chapter will be here by the end of the week! _PLEASE _keep reading. It will get better! I have not forgotten about you.

Love you all! You guys as well as this story are all my something special.

Xoxo, Erika


	6. Texts & Naps: Fall Break

_Guys I am so excited about this one! I hope you all like it, I owe it to you! Love you all. _

_Xoxo, Erika _

_I do not own anything affiliated with Boy OR Girl Meets World…because if I did I would be a bajillionaire. ;) (thank you, Farkle) _

The girls stood staring at each other, waiting for Cory to scream or yell or do something. After a few seconds, they became intrigued. It wasn't long though.

"Topanga!" he came storming through Riley's bedroom door, curly hair a mess, brow furrowed in either confusion or anger, they couldn't tell.

Topanga stepped forward and the teenagers stayed quietly behind her.

"Honeyyy," she started, holding her arms out for a hug, "How ya doin?" she asked, moving her hands for him to hug her.

He ignored her attempt at a hug so she put her arms down. "Did you know that Riley-" he started, pointing at Riley, but was cut off by his wife holding up her index finger, silencing him.

"Yes." She said calmly, nodding once with her eyes closed.

"And you-" he tried again.

"Yes." She said, eyes still closed.

"Ohhh, boy." He said, defeated. He kept staring at the girls who had semi-scared but amused looks on their faces.

"Honey, you knew this was coming and you said okay," Topanga told her husband, closing the distance between them and wrapping her arm around his waist. "Our little baby is growing up." She kissed his cheek and put her head on his shoulder, trying to get his mind off of their daughter's new boyfriend.

"But I-" he tried again, but was silenced with a "shhhhh" from his wife. He hung his head in defeat.

"Daddy," Riley spoke up timidly. She stepped toward her father and he looked down at her. "I reeeeally like him." She smiled, "And he reeeally likes me. Who knows what's going to happen? But like mom said, you need to let ME find out." She finished, holding her head high.

He didn't say anything while he contemplated her words. Before his eyes his little Riley Bear was growing into a…young _woman_. And he hated that. He wanted to put her in her footy pajamas and watch cartoons all day like they had seven years ago. But what a wonderful teenager she was. Where did she get the courage to confront him like that? He instantly went from being furiously anxious to in awe of his daughter.

He stepped forward, out of Topanga's embrace into Riley's. "Awe, honey, I love you, you know that right?" he asked, squeezing Riley in a tight hug.

"I know, daddy," she chuckled, knowing how much he loved playing the sad-dad card.

"You know I still don't like him, though, right?" he asked again.

"I know, daddy," she replied again, patting his back.

Maya had moved around them to stand next to Topanga and they watched the two together.

"Ya know," Maya said, elbowing Topanga slightly, but talking loud enough for Riley and Cory to hear, "I thought that would have went a lot worse!" she said, almost laughing.

Topanga replied, "After you've been married for as long as we have you learn how to preoccupy each other," she winked, elbowing Maya back slightly.

Maya shuddered and suddenly a thought entered her mind.

"Riley!" she shrieked, breaking up the embrace between the father and daughter.

"What!?" Riley shrieked back at Maya.

"Text him!" Maya screamed jumping over to Riley's bed to snatch her phone. It had been ten minutes since Lucas asked her to be his girlfriend and he was probably going crazy!

….

Lucas was lying on the couch in his basement and Farkle was laying upside down in the lounge chair, feet hanging over the head rest.

"Farkle, this is awful!" Lucas said, his hands covering his face while his phone was buried under the couch cushion, "I thought you knew what you were talking about!"

"Lucas," Farkle replied, "I am the master. Please do not question my ways, you offend me." Farkle laughed at his friend. He knew the wait was killing him! He also knew Riley and Maya too well, so he figured they were probably freaking out, along with Mr. Matthews.

"What if she says no?" Lucas asked, faced still covered in humiliation.

"If she says no it is simply because she knows I am the superior male. In which case, our friendship would be ruined and you would have to move back to Texas." Farkle replied simply, quite seriously actually.

Lucas sat up quickly and curiously looked at his best friend. A million thoughts raced through his mind. What was she waiting for? He thought she really liked him. What about the cute kisses and hugs? What about her dad accepting him? …Sort of. Did he misread her signals? What would happen if she wasn't allowed to actually date him?

He was sitting with his elbows on his knees, resting his chin in his hands, contemplating how heartbroken he would be if she said no, when he felt the couch cushion next to him vibrate.

He sat up alertly and just looked at the seat next to him.

"Well?" Farkle started after a few seconds, "Aren't you going to answer that?" he asked. He had turned right side up and was eagerly waiting for Lucas to read the message.

"I don't think I can." Lucas said, frozen, feeling like he could throw up. Who knew boys could get this nervous? He thought.

"Oh well then, allow me." Farkle said, already out of his seat, lunging for the phone. He reached it and immediately read the message.

"**To Lucas: I would LOVE to be your girlfriend! I am so excited. ****" ** He read every word, including the smiley face.

"You know this would mean more if you have read it yourself. And now that you have one of my ladies I'm going to have to take my leave." He said, handing Lucas his phone.

He turned to head toward the door, but before he exited he told Lucas, "Congrats, bud. She is a great girl, I'm happy for you!" he smiled, and Lucas returned the gesture with a "Thanks man, see ya later."

Farkle had to have the last word. "You will see me later. And if you think about touching my Maya, you are doomed." He smiled darkly but cheerfully. He left quickly out the door

Lucas shook his head laughing and looked down at his message. He couldn't believe she was really hers. He knew it was crazy but he had this feeling, one that maybe it could be the real thing. It was crazy because they were in seventh grade but her parents' story gave him all the hope in the world.

"**I'm so excited! Can't wait to see you, girlfriend. ****"** he sent, smiling with every letter.

He instantly received a reply**: "Come to my house tomorrow to start fall break fright, boyfriend! ****"** Two seconds later his phone buzzed again,**"Bring Farkle!"**

He shook his head and threw his phone on the chair before collapsing on the couch again. It was the start of something special, he thought.

…..

The next day started the kids' week-long vacation for Thanksgiving. Topanga took Auggie to the bakery for the day and Cory had in-service so the gang decided to hang out at Riley's place, eat pizza and watch movies.

When Lucas and Farkle arrived Cory was still there. Riley knew he intentionally hung around to greet her new boyfriend.

_Buzzzz_ went the door bell, and Riley hurried to let the boys in. She smiled sweetly at Lucas who smiled back, while Farkle stormed right in to sit by Maya at the kitchen table.

"Hellooooo, single lady", he flipped his hair and smirked at her.

She stared straight forward with an annoyed expression. Farkle did not need words to know her reply.

"So, Mr. Friar," Cory started. He motioned for Riley and Lucas to come in. "I hear you want to date my daughter." He eyed the teenager up and down. He then leaned in close to his face. "I'm watching you. I'll watch you here, and at school and even when ya walk home. I'm watchin."

Cory tried to be serious, but Riley and Lucas had to try really hard not to laugh.

"I won't disappoint you, sir." Lucas said with the upmost respect, "or her." He nodded toward Riley who had gone to sit with the others.

Cory shook Lucas's hand a little harder than necessary and walked out the door, shouting "I'll be home by 4, don't do anything stupid!" to the kids, but adding a little "Love you." to his daughter and Maya before the door shut.

"I would just like to say that if things become uncomfortable now with a couple and everything I will be forced to separate the group. Either separate Riley and Lucas orrrrr, we could be groups of two." Farkle said quickly, winking at Maya.

"Farkle, nothing is weird." Riley started. "We are exactly the same as we always have been!' she smiled up at Lucas cheerfully who was standing behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed.

"Ya know, cowboy, I'm Mr. Matthews' eyes when he's not here. I'm watching too." Maya said quizzically to Lucas. She knew she had nothing to worry about with him, but wanted to make she he would not hurt her best friend.

No problem, ma'am" he tipped his imaginary cowboy hat, "I'll be on my best behavior." He faked a southern accent and they all laughed, with the exception of Maya, who grimaced.

Around noon the pizza came and when Riley demanded they watched The Little Mermaid, the others suddenly got tired. Farkle lounged in his weird position on the chair and Maya laid on the floor beside him, swatting away his hand when he tried to stroke her hair. Riley lounged with Lucas on the couch.

She got nervous and shaky when Lucas patted the seat next to him on the couch, and smiled fakely trying to hide her nerves. He leaned into the corner and pulled her over so she could rest against his side, and she suddenly felt at ease. As they watched the colorful fish dance across the screen she felt him play with her hair and she leaned her head into his neck. The other two had fallen asleep but they didn't seem to notice.

"I like you a lot, you know," she breathed quietly, eyes closed and relishing in the way it felt to have his hand now running up and down her arm slowly.

"I like you back, you know," he replied, and she could swear she felt his lips against her dark hair.

She looked up slowly and met his bright blue eyes. He grabbed her hand with the one that wasn't on her arm and intertwined their fingers. He brought it up to his lips and kissed her soft skin before laying their hands on his lap. She smiled sweetly as she watched him, feeling her heartbeat get gradually faster. She loved being here with him. She loved how he touched her. She loved the sweet smell of his soap and cologne mixed together. She loved the way his eyes looked at her adoringly. Did she love him? Did he love her? She was asking herself these questions in her mind she was still staring into his eyes.

She didn't have time to answer though, when she felt herself leaning in. Her! It didn't take her long to notice that he was leaning too. And soon they were kissing. He moved his hand from her arm to caress her face and he pressed his lips softly against hers. She was thankful she chewed gum shortly after the greasy pizza! Their eyes were closed and their hands were still together and they were peacefully in the moment. Riley had to remind herself to breathe after a couple seconds and found herself smiling, which ended their kiss. He didn't let her go, though, and their foreheads still touched. He really knew what he was doing! she thought.

Lucas couldn't believe this was finally their first kiss. After weeks of flirting and swift touches, here it was. _His moment._ He held her to him, his hand on her soft jaw and pressed his lips against hers. He could feel her smiling against him and that made him smile. When they pulled apart after five seconds or so he realized he didn't want to stop. So he held his hand in place and kissed her once more, a little stronger than before, but nothing major. He did not want to make her feel uncomfortable. He felt her smile again, ending the kiss and he smiled back. He pecked her lips once more, then her nose, and then let her go, pulling back and opening his eyes to see hers still closed. She opened them slowly, blissfully, and said nothing. She just kept smiling a breathtaking smile.

No words were needed, because Riley had her answer. In that moment, _his _moment, she knew. She loved this boy. And she would do anything to keep him. They fell back into their original position to see the end credits f the movie rolling. They kissed just when Ariel and Prince Eric kissed! Riley thought. How perfect. They looked down to see Farkle and Maya still snoozing and followed suit. They fell asleep, her head still resting on him, her hand in his

Great start to fall break, Riley thought, as she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Look At US

_So, it looks like the hiatus from GMW was actually pretty perfect for my fall break story. But now I'll pick up with the show. Who LOVED last night's episode!? So adorbs. Hope you enjoy this one! So fun to write. The. Feels. __ Much love! _

_Xoxo, Erika _

_I do not own anything affiliated with Boy OR Girl Meets World…because if I did I would be a bajillionaire. ;) (thank you, Farkle) _

Riley and Maya were fighting. Well, they never really "fought" but Riley would always tell Maya when she was acting like an evil pain in the butt, and Maya would tell Riley when she was acting like a six year-old child.

Riley had the upper hand this time, considering her best friend was trying to manipulate the boy she cared so much about!

"Maya!" Riley called, walking through the halls of their school. It was 3 o'clock: Riley was waiting for her dad and no one else was around. Lucas hadn't texted her all day, probably because Maya was threatening to make him lose the election.

She found her friend in the computer lab, trying to get the recording of Lucas from her phone onto a CD.

"What?" Maya asked, not really paying attention to her best friend.

"You know what." Riley said sternly, storming in to stand by Maya's computer. She tapped her foot impatiently and folded her arms across her chest waiting for Maya to pay attention to her.

Maya eventually gave up and spun her chair around to face her friend. She stayed seated and looked up at Riley. Innocently enough she said "Riley, what is it?" with a fake smile on her face.

"You can NOT use that against Lucas. It's not right, Maya. We just got together and this could ruin it." Riley said quickly. She looked like she could cry and Maya's heart broke a little. She never wanted to hurt her best friend, just her best friend's boyfriend.

"But Riley," Maya started, standing up and putting her hands on Riley's shoulders, "I'm trying to help YOU, not hurt HIM." She said, trying to make Riley understand.

"Yeah but by helping me you ARE hurting him…" Riley looked into Maya's face which she noticed was turning soft. "I would rather lose the election than have Lucas mad at us."

Maya dropped her arms to her sides, "Okay." She said sadly, dropping her head. She looked back up to Riley seconds later, "I'm sorry Riley. I guess this competition just got to me! I wanted you to win, princess." She smiled.

Riley smiled back, "It's okay, even if I lose I'll still be a princess." She said matter-of-factly. Maya looked at her quizzically. "Ya know…" Riley continued, "to my dad!" They both busted out laughing at that, all tension forgotten.

"I think I know a way to fix this." Maya said, wanting to gain her best friend's and her best friend's boyfriend's trust back. She shut down her computer, grabbed her bag from the back of the chair then pulled Riley out of the room by her hand. "Come on!" she yelled, excited to do whatever she had planned.

**Election Day**

Maya's idea was brilliant. Riley didn't even know how she could go from being a scheming mastermind to a kindhearted friend in the blink of an eye. She didn't mind though, Maya was Maya and she loved her for it.

When her dad put the silver disc into the TV, Riley's stomach was in knots. Lucas hadn't talked to her in a whole day! She loved her boyfriend more than anything and just wanted him to be happy; hopefully this would do it.

She kept her eyes on Lucas. She watched as the nervousness that furrowed his brow relaxed and a breathtaking smile spread across his face when he saw the boys on the TV. He was truly charming. As he watched his best friends back in Texas talk him up on screen, he could not have been more thrilled.

…..

"_I can't believe they're doing this. Goodbye, President. My own girlfriend!? That Maya, she is making her do this. I just can't understand why…"_ those were the thoughts running through Lucas Friar's mind as he anticipated what was about to show up on the screen. Little did he know that he was actually getting an amazing surprise.

His smile would have lit up the whole room when he saw his best friends. When the video was done he sat there, still smiling but turned to look at Riley and Maya. Everyone was cheering for him and talking about who they were going to vote for _now_; Mr. Matthews said the students could revote. The chaos died down as the students started to leave the room to go vote in the cubicles set up in the hallway. He especially caught Riley's eye and waved her over to him. She stood up slowly, glancing back at Maya who nodded encouragingly. Was she really afraid to go to him?

She walked up to him timidly, wondering if she should just apologize first or let him go. She decided to just get it over with.

"Lucas I'm really sorry. I never should have let Maya try to do anything to jeopardize you winning, I mean you really are the best choice. I just wanted to be a princess and Farkle went crazy so really the only clear choice was y-" her babbling was cut off when he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. He was still sitting and she was standing in between in legs. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"Riley," he started, still smiling and shaking his head. "I was never mad at _you_. Or Maya for that matter. I just know you are both better than what you thought about doing. So if I acted like I was really hurt I knew you would do the right thing." He shrugged, keeping her gaze.

"So…" Riley started, putting her hands around his neck, "You weren't mad? Why didn't you text me all day then!?" she asked, faking her anger cutely.

"My apologies, ma'am" Lucas chuckled at her, gripping the purple material of her dress around her waist.

Riley leaned in until her chest was pressed against his. "Don't let it happen again, Mr. President." She said playfully. She soon felt his hands reach up to hold both sides of her face. She bent her face down to his and kissed him sweetly. She felt so happy to no longer have him 'mad' at her. His lips moved against hers slowly, soft and warm and perfect. She pressed harder against him, tangling her fingers in his hair. Pushing her face against his harder, she deepened their kiss until they realized they were still in school! After a few seconds Riley's realized what she was doing and pulled back quickly, blushing a deep red. Thankfully, everyone was just starting to file back in the room.

Riley dropped her arms to her side, embarrassed. Lucas let go of her face, but his hands now hung around her waist. He twisted her small body so she was now sitting on his lap.

"Well if I had known you would react like that maybe I should've been mad longer…" he whispered into her ear quietly, tickling her neck with his cool breath. Riley squirmed and looked away, flushing again. They didn't say another word until Riley's father had officially announced him as president.

Riley stood first, allowing Lucas to get up. Before he went to the front of the room to give his "thank you" speech, he hugged her, squeezing her tightly. He shook his best friend's hand, and even Maya's as a silent signal of forgiveness.

Lucas had asked Farkle to be his Vice President, and Maya to be his Secretary of State, and Riley was waiting for her recognition.

"What about me?" she asked him, sitting beside Maya.

"You?" he asked curiously, teasing her. "What about you?" his deep blue eyes were emphasized by his matching blue button down shirt and he was setting her on fire.

She stood up and looked at him. Since she couldn't be a princess, she wanted to know what she could do. She thought before she spoke. "What am I to you?" She asked. Maya looked up at her, confused. Obviously she was his girlfriend, but was that it? Riley waited for an answer from Lucas while Farkle, Cory and Maya waited as well.

"What are _you_ to _me_?" he repeated her question. He smiled and brought his fingers up to his mouth, whistling. A white horse came strolling in. Maya smiled widely up at Riley, who had a look of awe on her face. Her father was staring at her waiting to see what was going to happen.

Lucas mounted the horse first, and when Riley held out her hand, he took it and helped her on to sit behind him.

He turned his body around to face her, a princess' crown and veil now in his hand. "To me," he started, placing the crown on top of her smooth brown hair, "You're a princess." He smiled sweetly.

A quiet "aweeee" came from the other boys in the room: Farkle and Riley's father, but she ignored them. Maya continued to smile triumphantly, happy she was able to fix things and happy for her best friend.

Riley wrapped her hands around his torso, holding onto him, and rested her head against his back. "Look at us." she said as they started to ride the horse out of the classroom into the hallway. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the moment.

They rode the horse the several blocks it took to get to Riley's apartment. "Where are you going to take this thing?" she asked when they stopped outside the doors.

"Back to the petting zoo," he answered her, "It's only a few more blocks away…I miss this." He said, petting the horse's mane.

She squeezed him tighter and put her head on his shoulder. "You really miss home, huh?" she asked quietly, hoping not to upset him.

"Yeah, I miss it…" he said quietly. "But if I was there I wouldn't have you." He concluded, making her smile. He turned his head slightly to kiss her temple. He hopped down from the saddle then, and held his arms out to her. Grabbing her waist he lifted her off the horse but kept a hold of her.

"Until tomorrow, princess." Lucas smiled down at her. He pulled her into a hug to thank her for everything: the video, the horse, her sympathy.

She closed her eyes and tucked her face into his shoulder, holding onto his warmth and sweet smell as long as she could. She could feel the butterflies flying around in her tummy. She felt him pull back and he grabbed her hands. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, not wanting to say good bye. Lucas kissed her cheek, then the other, the tip of her nose, before finally pressing a quick sweet kiss against her lips.

"Have I told you you're really special lately?" he smiled at her sincerely.

"I think it's been a few days." She teased. He laughed and brought their entwined hands up to her face, brushing the back of his hand against her soft cheek. He kissed the back of her hand and without another word released her so she could go inside. She walked around the horse and stood outside the door. She gave a wave and a smile before he got back on the horse and rode away into the street, the sun setting in front of him.

"_He really is my prince…"_ she thought as she entered her house for the night.


End file.
